You Saved Me
by suchaphangirl
Summary: There's a fire at Dan and Phil's school that causes smoke to come into the classrooms. Dan is in a wheelchair and gets stuck so Phil offers to help him.


Dan Howell sighed quietly as he was sat in class on a Friday afternoon. The day seemed to be dragging and it felt like it would never end. Dan just wanted to go home where he wouldn't have to talk to anybody. He just wanted to sit in his bedroom and browse the internet for endless amounts of hours.

Dan never really liked school, not that much. He didn't have many friends and his teachers treated him differently from the other students. It was only because of one reason… his wheelchair. Dan had gotten into a horrific car accident when he was 12-years-old. His family had been out for the day when the accident happened. Ever since then, Dan had been in a wheelchair. He hated it. Being in a wheelchair basically ruined his life. He just wished that he didn't have to go to school where people made fun of him for being in the wheelchair, even though it wasn't something that he totally couldn't control. It's not like Dan asked for this to happen. It just happened, unfortunately.

Dan was quickly shaken out of his thoughts when he heard someone yelling that there was smoke and suddenly the whole room was beginning to fill with smoke.

"Students, please exit the room immediately!" The teacher yelled.

Dan immediately began to panic as he watched the other students hurry out of the classroom, leaving him behind. Dan was at the back of the classroom, which didn't help his situation.

Dan started to wheel himself out of the classroom but there were too many desks in the way and he was having trouble wheel past them. He was starting to panic. "Fuck," he mumbled under his breath.

"Hey!" Dan immediately looked up when he heard a voice from behind him. "I can help you,"

"Th-Thank you," Dan said quietly as he stared at the black-haired boy.

The boy smiled as he walked behind Dan, grabbing a hold of the wheelchair. They waited until the classroom was finally empty before they were able to get out. The boy who was pushing Dan followed the other students, who were led outside onto the grass, where they were now waiting.

Dan and Phil were still standing next to each other, with the rest of their classmates.

"Are you alright?" The boy asked as he looked down at Dan. He was standing in front of Dan.

"I-I'm fine, just a little shocked," Dan told him, nodding. He nervously looked around him.

"Hey, um… I don't think we've ever really actually introduced ourselves to each other yet, I'm Phil!" The boy greeted as he held up his hand, smiling as he did so.

"I'm Dan," Dan said quietly. He reached out and taking Phil's hand, shaking it.

"Well, it's nice to meet you," the boy, Phil, said.

"You know, you didn't have to do that," Dan whispered.

"I don't know what you mean?" Phil asked curiously.

"You could have gone out with all the other students but you stayed back to help me. Why?" Dan asked.

"I wasn't gonna leave you there. You were stuck so I wanted to help," Phil said calmly.

"No one else would have done that for me," Dan whispered.

"I'm different from everybody else. I see how people treat you and I don't want to be like those people. I mean… you don't deserve to be treated like that just because you're in a wheelchair," Phil said.

"Well, thank you," Dan mumbled, looking down at his hands.

Phil smiled as he watched him. "Hey, do you want to hang out later?" He asked.

Dan immediately looked up at him. "Are you being serious?" He asked.

"Sure, why not? You seem like a cool guy and I'd like to hang out with you," Phil said.

"You'd want to spend your Friday night with a guy in a wheelchair?" Dan asked.

"Come on; don't think about it like that. You and me are just two regular guys hanging out. I don't see anything wrong with that," Phil told him. He shrugged his shoulders.

"I'm not a regular guy though. Don't you have other friends?" Dan asked.

"I do but I like meeting new people. Come on, just for a couple of hours? We can hang out at my house and we can watch movies and play video games," Phil suggested.

"Mum won't let me go to other people's houses. She doesn't trust others to look after me," Dan said.

"I guess I can see that. Well, can I come over to yours then?" Phil asked.

"If you really want to… then I can ask my mum and dad," Dan said.

Phil smiled. "I promise I'm not like any of the other kids. I really want to get to know you," he promised.

"You can understand why I'm nervous to hang out with you though, right?" Dan asked. Dan was usually never this trusting to anyone but there was just something about Phil that made him feel calm.

"Of course. It's like I said before… I've seen how the other students in this school treat you. I think it's awful. I mean, you're just like another student. You just happen to be in a wheelchair," Phil said.

"I wish everybody else saw it like that," Dan mumbled.

"Yeah, well those people are idiots. They should get to know you before they judge you," Phil said.

"Thank you. Not just for that but you basically saved me today," Dan said, blushing.

"You are absolutely welcome. If you ever need anything, I'm here!" Phil said, smiling.


End file.
